How To Use Me
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Naruto yang sedang bosan tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah software yang bernama Vocaloid! Aneh? Tidak, tunggu, karena ada seorang perempuan yang muncul dari layar software itu saat di nyalakan! Apa yang akan terjadi? PWP, Lemon, Lime, NaruLuka.


Fuak! Gak ada yang bilang hari ini Luka ultah!

Sori, kalau ada yang keganggu di fandom ini, tapi saya tidak punya ide lagi selain membuat sebuah lemon non plot karena ini dadakan. :bow:

Saya hanya ingin memberi hadiah untuk Luka.. m(_ _)m

Sue me, hampir kebanyakan doujin kayak gini 'plot'nya.. ==a

* * *

><p>How To Use Me<p>

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Vocaloid©Crypton

Warning: Fic ini mengandung PWP, Lemon, Lime dan eksplisit lemon.

Lempar keluar semua logika dan moral karena salah satunya adalah Vocaloid. :geplaked:

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

DON'T FAP LIKE A TRAP!

* * *

><p>"Bosannya~" Naruto berguling-guling di kasurnya. Menjadi seorang yang kaya memang menyenangkan, tapi saat sedang bosan menjadi tidak tertahankan karena hampir semuannya telah di coba.<p>

"Browsing ah~" Naruto membuka browsernya dan melihat-lihat tentang hal yang terjadi di muka bumi ini. Dan sesuatu mengambil perhatiannya.

"Vocaloid?" guman Naruto. Vocaloid adalah software untuk menyanyikan lagu.

"Charannya juga pada moe~" Naruto yang merupakan seorang yang mesum karena turunan melihat-lihat chara Vocaloid yang tersedia.

"Miku? Ah pettan. Walau moe tapi kurang, Luka? Ehehehe~" Naruto segera mentorrentkan file tersebut. Dan hanya beberapa detik, file sebesar beberapa gigabyte itu berhasil terdownload karena menjadi orang kaya bisa menyatukan speed paket menjadi satu server dan alhasil mendapatkan 1gigabyte/second. *authornya ngimpi*

"Instal!" Naruto menginstalkan software tersebut dan mulai mengira-ngira bagaimana suara yang di hasilkan Luka nanti. Sexy-kah sesuai dengan tubuhnya?

"Yosh! Instal selesai, dan sekarang, PLAY!" Naruto memencet enter dengan kerasnya saking bersemangatnya dan tiba-tiba layar menjadi hitam dan sesosok gadis berambut pink panjang dan tubuh yang seksi keluar dari layar monitor Naruto.

"Holy shit!" Naruto memaki saat gadis itu menerjang dirinya dari layar computer dan membuat dirinya jatuh terjengkang.

"Bahasa, Goshujin-sama." Gadis itu memperingatkan Naruto.

"A-apa kau ini! Bagaimana kau bisa muncul dari layar! Bukannya kau Cuma software!" tanya Naruto beruntun karena masih syok.

"Aku adalah Vocaloid nomor 03 yang anda download Goshujin-sama, aku memang hanya sebuah software, tapi seseorang di atas sana memberikanku tubuh dan melemparku dari monitor." Saat Luka menjelaskan, sang author hanya menyeringai. Ah, kekuatan seorang author.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuku!" perintah Naruto yang sebenarnya masih sedikit bingung.

"Baik, Goshujin-sama!" dan Luka pun mulai menyanyi.

Satu lagu kemudian..

"HENTIKAAAN!" Naruto yang barusan menutup kuping menghentikan Luka yang akan menyanyikan lagu kedua.

"Memangnya ada apa Goshujin-sama?" tanya Luka dengan polosnya.

"Suaramu itu.. JELEK! Kau rusak ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, suaraku memang seperti ini karena tubuh ini belum kumplit. Masih ada satu kekuranganya.

"Lalu apa itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena kita belum menyatu dengan sempurna. Jikalau sudah sempurna, aku bisa menyanyikan lagu apapun untukmu dengan sempurna Goshujin-sama." Jawab Luka dengan serius.

"Caranya?" Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu.

"Berhubungan seks." Dan saat itu jua Naruto tersedak.

"Setidaknya itulah apa yang di atas sana bilang." Sang author hanya menyeringai lagi.

"Baiklah. Tidak setiap hari kau diajak begituan oleh perempuan. Apalagi seperti dirimu, Luka." Naruto hanya pasrah.

"Baik." Dan Lukapun melepaskan pakaiannya, di susul oleh Naruto.

"Pertama kalinya untukmu?"

* * *

><p>Lemon ALERT!<p>

Naruto mencium Luka dengan lembut yang di sambut dengan Luka yang masih sedikit malu-malu karena itu adalah first kissnya. Naruto menciumnya lagi, Naruto menjilat bibir Luka yang masih tertutup untuk meminta jalan memasuki mulutnya. Luka yang kaget membuka mulutnya dan langsung di susupi oleh Naruto.

"Mmmhh.." Luka mendesah saat lidah Naruto menyusup kedalam mulutnya dan menyebabkan rasa geli dan sedikit nikmat di sana. Rasa panas kini mulai menyelimuti Luka saat Luka membalas Naruto dengan lidahnya sendiri. Bercumbu di dalam mulut Luka, lidah mereka berdua berjalan dan beriringan bersama bagaikan berdansa dengan music.

"Goshujin-sama.." Luka kini tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih lagi, hanya ingin merasakan nikmat yang lebih dari ini. Hawa nafsu yang menjalar kini menutupi pikiran keduanya yang kini hanya peduli dengan memberikan kenikmatan untuk satu sama lain.

Tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, memeras dengan perlahan dada Luka yang cukup berisi, Naruto sukses membuat Luka mendesah di dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka yang masih bersatu mengeluarkan saliva yang menetes di antara mereka dan membasahi dada Luka. Naruto memelintir puting Luka dengan telunjuknya dan terus meremas-remas dada Luka. Salah satu tangannya kini berjalan turun dari dada Luka. Mengikuti setiap lekuk tubuh indah Luka, hingga akhirnya sampai kepada bagian tersensitif Luka dan tersucinya. Nafas Luka terhenti saat tangan itu berputar-putar di daerah kewanitaannya. Rasa ingin di sentuhnya bagian itu membuat Luka kini kian menggila. Lidahnya kini bermain dengan liar dan sensual, tangannya yang diam kini memegangi tangan Naruto yang ada di dadanya untuk meremasnya lebih kencang dan erat. Tangannya yang satu lagi kini sibuk memelintir puting yang tidak di sentuh oleh tangan Naruto.

"G-goshujin-sama.." Luka memohon kepada Naruto dengan ekspresinya yang membuat Naruto luluh lantah. Tangannya kini meraba-raba bagian luar kewanitaan Luka yang masih bersih. Di selipkannya satu jari kedalam lubang suci itu dan menikmati suara desahan Luka dan hangatnya di bagian itu. Jari itu kini mulai keluar masuk lubang itu dan Luka kini semakin tidak terkendali. Luka menaik turunkan tubuhnya berharap agar jari itu masuk lebih dalam ke tubuhnya. Naruto yang menyadarinya kini memasukan dua jari tambahan yang membuat lubang itu semakin membasahi tangan Naruto. Luka melenguh lagi saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dan lubang miliknya menyempit.

Naruto yang menyadari hal ini langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Luka dan melihat Luka seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"G-goshujin-sama jahat!" mata Luka membesar dan mengeluarkan air mata, tubuhnya berusaha keras untuk keluar atau mengeluarkan yang membuat dirinya ingin keluar. Naruto kini menggendongnnya ke atas kasurnya.

"Kau ingin keluar Luka? Usahalah." Naruto menunjuk organ yang membuat dirinya LAKI dan Luka langusng mengerti apa maksud tuannya tersebut. Naruto duduk di atas kasur dan Luka duduk di antara kakinya. Menjilati organ tersebut dengan antusias karena baru pertama kalinya. Meremas-remas testisnya dan menggigit pelan bagian kepala organ tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengelus-elus kepala Luka dan Luka mulai mengulum organ tersebut. Naruto memberinya semangat dengan menekan pelan kepala Luka agar lebih dalam. Luka kini berusaha keras memasukan organ sepanjang 9inci itu kedalam tenggorokannya. Tenggorokannya yang sempit membuat Naruto semakin keenakan.

"L-l-luka!" Naruto menyemprotkan semennya kedalam mulut Luka yang menelannya dengan senang hati.

"Goshujin-sama.." Luka kini menggunakan jurus adalannya untuk memaksa Naruto memuaskan yang tidak terpuaskan. Naruto yang menghela nafas kini mengangkat Luka dan membaringkannya di kasur dan mulai menjilati tempat tersuci Luka.

"A..ah!" desah Luka saat pertama kali Naruto memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubannya tersebut. Lidahnya kini bermain-main di dalam tanganya memainkan tonjolan kecil di atas lubang tersebut yang membuat Luka semakin keenakan.

"Sluuurrrrpp." Naruto menghisap dengan kuat lubang Luka untuk merasakan cairan panas yang keluar dari Luka. Tangannya memilin tonjolan itu dan yang satu lagi mulai menusuk-nusukan jarinya kedalam anus Luka.

"Aaaahh~" Luka menjerit saat semua perlakuan Naruto sudah mencapai batasnnya. Dirinya mengejang dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali cairan yang di lahap habis oleh Naruto. Tangannya yang berada di anusnyapun kini terhimpit oleh dinding otot yang mengejang.

"Aphrodisiac untuk dewa." Guman Naruto yang mencium Luka. Luka tidak peduli dengan rasannya karena sebagaimana aphrodisiac, untuk meningkatkan gairah.

"Biarkan yang terbaik menjadi menu terakhir." Bisik Naruto sebari menggigit pelan dan menjilati kuping Luka yang membuat Luka kembali terangsang. Naruto menyuruh Luka untuk mengulum organnya sekali lalu menyuruhnya tengkurap. Naruto denga perlahan memasukan organ tersebut kedalam anus Luka. Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai memasukan organnya kedalam perempuan tersebut yang di barengi oleh erangan kesakitan yang di keluarkan oleh Luka. Naruto yang tidak senang Luka kesakitan kini kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dada Luka yang sempat terlupakan. Dengan meremas dan memilin puting terebut, Naruto mencium Luka dengan pelan dan lebut. Lumatan bibir mereka sanggup mengalihkan Luka yang sedang kesakitan. Naruto yang menyadari ini langsung menyodok organ tersebut dalam satu tusukan yang membuat Luka menjerit yang langsung di tutup mulutnya oleh lumatan Naruto.

"Maaf.. Luka." Mata Luka kini berair karena senang Naruto memperlakukannya seperti perempuan lain, bukan hanya sekedar mainan pemuas nafsu.

Luka kini menggaguk, menandakan Naruto bahwa dirinya sudah siap. Dengan perlahan, Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan membuat Luka kembali melenguh, berawal dengan pelan, Naruto mulai mempercepat tempo dan membuat Luka mendesah lebih kencang. Desahannya kini tidak mengandung lagi kesakitan. Hanya desahan penuh gairah dan kenikmatan yang Luka keluarkan.

"J-jangan berhenti… Goshujin-sama!" Luka berteriak agar Naruto tidak mengentikan aktifitasnya seperi pada awal-awal, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mempercepat temponya.

"Ahh~ ahh~ Goshujin-sama~ aku..~ aku…~ ~" suara falset Luka terdengar saat Luka mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang membasahi kasur Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut akan kehangatan dan kesempitan anus Luka kini mengeluarkan spermannya yang membuat Luka kini kepanasan.

"Hah. Hah.." Luka kini berbaring dengan terlentang, tangannya kini membuka kan lubang suci dirinya dengan kaki di lebarkan selebar mungkin.

"Tolong.. bagian ini.. sudah sangat menderita." Naruto hanya tersenyum lagi dan menyuruh Luka menghisap organnya lagi sebari tiduran. Setelah mengeras lagi, Naruto meluruskan organnya dengan lubang suci milik Luka.

"Kau siap, Luka?" Naruto dengan pelan dan hati-hati memasukan organnya kedalam lubang milik Luka. Setelah menemukan dinding yang menghalangi untuk masuk lebih dalam, Naruto mencium Luka dan menusuk masuk merobek dinding tersebut. Tidak ada lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Luka, namun, air mata mengalir dari sudut matannya yang Naruto jilat lalu menciummnya lagi untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tangannya tidak pernah berhenti bermain di bagian dada Luka.

"Ah.. ah.. ah.." desahan pelan Luka mengalun bagai melodi saat Naruto merasa Luka sudah tidak merasakan sakit. Dengan perlahan seperti yang dia lakukan pada anusnya, Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Desahan itu kemudian semakin pendek saat Naruto mempercepat temponya dan menyemprotkan sperma miliknya jauh kedalam tubuh Luka.

"Sinkronisasi selesai, arigatou, Goshujin-sama. System restart." Luka pun kini hanya seperti orang yang tertidur pulas setelas semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Dan Narutopun kini melayang ke alam mimpi. Tidak menyadari Luka yang telah terbangun kembali.

"Mungkin tidak ada di buku panduan, tapi, beginilah cara menggunakannku pada saat pertama, Goshujin-sama." Dan Lukapun menggumankan lullaby untuk Naruto, tuannya.

* * *

><p>YEAH! JADI! Walau pendek asal jadi!<p>

Otanjoubi omendetou LUKA MEGURINE! VOCALOID CV 03 dan juga Favourite kedua setelah Miku!

Ah, sial, kenapa ak MikuLuka? Ah biarlah, nanti aja untuk ultah Miku.. ==d

* * *

><p>Kamus: Goshujin-sama: Tuan<p>

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


End file.
